You Can't Defy Gravity Forever
by Geoera
Summary: After an accident, a woman has a choice, a club learns a lesson, and two men loose their world. T for language and mentions of suicide. Slight spoilers for Journey. Angsty.
1. All The While

**Before we start, I would like to say that this is my first published Glee fic. I wrote it in about an hour... It is bitter sweet and a little open ended. I may make this from different people's perspectives, but, it really depends on the feedback. So, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- No, not mine. Glee belongs to another lucky S.O.B...**

The phone was ringing and the baby was crying in the house of Shelby Corcoran, deciding that the phone could wait, and Beth needed her attention now she stood up from the kitchen table where she had been grading papers. Getting rid of Glee Club was one thing, but school was a different matter entirely, she loved to teach her English classes. The baby's room was upstairs, right next to her own. It was easier to get up in the middle of the night and go there instead of going down the hall to the third bedroom in her new home.

Beth had a dirty diaper which Shelby quickly changed, as the phone was ringing again. She sighed and made her way downstairs slower than normal, it was probably just a telemarketer anyway. She reassured herself and when she finally got to the phone she stopped and looked at the caller id, Berry, Hiram. Rachel? She wondered, but, no, Rachel had her own caller id. Oh well, if it is her it may be a big deal. Or not. Her brain added in, Rachel was a very dramatic girl.

"Hello?", She said as she picked up the phone.

"Shelby?", Rachel's father sounded like something was bothering him, his voice was shaky and sounded a little congested.

"Yes, Hiram?", She assured herself that it was indeed the man in which she had entered into an agreement with.

"Shelby, there has been an accident, she's- she's in bad shape, she needs a blood transfusion, and, well, Matthew and I, neither one of us have Bombay blood. We were hoping you did… Since it's so rare…", Hiram began to cry again. Shelby was shocked, Rachel really needed her. Her daughter really needed her… So, instead of doing the normal human thing and asking which hospital, she hung up.

Back in the waiting room of the Lima General Hospital two men were crying. One because the blood would be another few hours (since there was no Bombay blood anywhere within a thousand mile radius and they needed to find some) and the other because he may just loose his daughter, the one thing that mattered most to him. He regretted picking Shelby because she seemed responsible, smart, beautiful, and talented, because she was all of those things, but, just not a mom. He regretted not letting Shelby be a part of Rachel's life, maybe she would have come had she known who Rachel was, and what a special girl she is. He also regretted not telling his partner that Shelby wouldn't come, that Shelby had hung up on him, on them, on Rachel.

While two men were crying, a group of eleven teenagers and some of their parents were huddled around each other, some crying (Tina), some praying (Quinn and her mother), and some singing, why? Well, it's what Rachel would have done; it's what she would have wanted. But, on top of that, it's what they needed to do, knowing that Rachel's chances of making it now were dwindling and so were their chances of doing anything as a Glee club again. That with Rachel died most of their hopes to win Nationals, Regionals, and even Sectionals. Rachel was the glue that held them all together, but, without the glue, gravity would bring the breathing, singing collage that was New Directions back to Earth.

Shelby leaned against her kitchen counter and slid to the ground, phone still clutched tightly in her left hand while she ran her right through her hair. She cursed herself for being a coward. She cursed herself for letting go of the one thing that was really, truly her. She let go of it and left it for dead. The tears wouldn't come. So, she stood up and turned on the television, hoping all the while that Hiram Berry had been exaggerating Rachel's condition. Considering the rarity of Bombay blood she sincerely hoped that Rachel was not missing that much and that she could recover without a transfusion. The Berry's were dramatic people…

An overworked, underpaid news woman was on camera speaking hurriedly into a microphone that looked like it belonged in the sixties. One word caught her attention, that word being fatal. No, no, no, that couldn't be Rachel's car in the background. Visions of Rachel screaming, Rachel falling quiet, Rachel exploding, Rachel screaming some more, oh wait, no, that was Beth. Beth, her brain lurched awake and she bolted for the stairs, hoping to get some relief from holding her baby.

All the while a pale girl lay still in a hospital bed. All the while a heart monitor beeped slowly and two men cried in a waiting room while eleven other teenagers sang songs of hope. All the while a woman rocked her adopted child, longing for a life she missed. All the while a boy cried for lost love. All the while a girl cried for her closest friend. All the while a tormentor begged for forgiveness. All the while a baby ceased to cry. All the while the beep of the heart monitor slows to a stop. And all the while a girl of rare spirit, rare passion, and rare blood stops. All the while a shower of tears fall and all the while turns into something else, something that fourteen people will never forget, something that many will never remember.

Her heart stopped beating that day, but Rachel Berry continued to touch the hearts of many. That year, Puck didn't throw one kid in a dumpster, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney didn't bully the Glee clubbers or anyone for that matter, Artie and Tina found themselves in each other, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury got hitched, and Shelby became the mom that she always wanted to be. That year Mr. and Dr. Berry moved to New York City and April Rhodes bought a dress shop in Miami, Florida. That year New Directions took Nationals, and that year, they only mentioned one name in their acceptance speech, and that one name was Rachel's. That year was the year they realized life was not just about them. That was the year that turned things around for everyone, but, let's not forget, that is also the year that Sue Sylvester went on her honeymoon…

**I hope you enjoyed it. So, do as I don't and review!**

**Thank ye.**


	2. And That Was That

**My little sequel to You Can't Defy Gravity Forever. **

**Disclaimer- Sadly... No.**

**Three days after You Can't Defy Gravity Forever.**

Today was the day that Rachel Berry would be put to rest. Her soul long gone, probably somewhere with singing and dancing, doing things which her body can do no more. She brought a club to their knees through her voice and her final lesson, she brought two men a gift, and one woman something that she couldn't figure out until it was too late. The final days of Rachel were happy ones, though a few weeks prior her Glee club had lost at regionals they had still won in their hearts. They still got to keep their club and their friendships grew stronger, they made it through another year.

Rachel didn't though; she almost did, two days before school was out actually. Her heart was screaming for the first few. Her mother had replaced her. It was a depressing thought; it was also a depressing thought that she may have put her car out in front of that big truck full of broccoli and other vegetables intentionally. It was unlikely though, unlikely that someone like Rachel, so perky and positive all the time, despite the circumstances. The most depressing part of it all was that Rachel died knowing that her mother wouldn't come to save her, when she really needed a mom, she didn't have one. When she needed just one thing, Shelby Corcoran wouldn't give it to her.

Maybe it was fair, fair that everything that Quinn did was better than what she did. She never really had Finn because of her, nor did she have Puck, she lost her mom to Quinn's baby too. Let's not forget that when Quinn did something, New Directions accepted it, but, Rachel, they tried to tie her up and burn her for it. Maybe it was fair, Quinn had blond hair and blue eyes, she was a cheerleader, she was devoutly Christian, she was the closest thing to a true American Girl Rachel had ever heard of. Rachel was just the Jewish girl with the gay dad's, the stalker, and the voice, she was the girl who's mom didn't want her, the girl who gets egged by her ex-boyfriend, and slushied by the people who say they're her friends. She was the girl with the past, but Quinn was the one with the future.

At the funeral there were close to a hundred people. Glee Club and the staff of McKinley made up about one fourth of the attending people. One of which Mr. Schuster finds out was a producer that wanted to cast Rachel in the next run of Spring Awakening. Out of the ninety-four people that were there only three had a last name that started with C; Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, and Sheldon Christopher (the producer). There was no Shelby Corcoran. No "Mama Who Bore Me". Nobody who shared her genetics except her daddy. If Rachel was still alive, she would have been sad that Shelby didn't turn up. Though the truth was, Rachel wasn't alive. So, no reason to be sad. None at all.

"I can't believe she's gone.", Tina sobbed into Artie's shoulder. The Glee Clubbers were giving each other watery looks, most of them shedding just a few tears. Kurt was next to Mercedes who was next to Quinn then Tina who was next to Artie, and on Kurt's other side were Santana, Brittney, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt. The boys (save Kurt) were stoic and somber. No need to be upset. Tina's sobbing quieted down as Rachel's Daddy went up to speak.

"Today we aren't here to mourn the loss of Rachel Berry; today we are here to celebrate her life. We are here to remember the passion she had for everything she did. To celebrate the knowledge that she died knowing that she was going to make it onto Broadway, she was going to have all her wildest dreams come true. Today is not a day of sadness, but one of joy, a day when her life is celebrated, where we will reassure ourselves that her lessons will stay with us forever. She may have lost a mother, a boyfriend, and the knowledge that the empty space in her heart will be filled, but, she died knowing that she had friends, no matter what. Rachel wanted you all to see this video.", Hiram Berry gave a sad smile and a projector screen came down from the ceiling while a projector focused on it.

The screen was showing the Berry's living room with an excited looking Rachel Berry sitting in front of the camera.

"Hey guys. I think you are all going to be happy with my newest idea. If I haven't already blabbed to the world yet, you should probably know that I'm going to be on Broadway. Spring Awakening to be exact. I have managed to get all of you spots in the Chorus Line. New Directions will actually be on Broadway! I cannot believe it! So, Quinn, please forgive me for Babygate, I didn't mean to hurt you that way, you are a great person, even if you can't see it.", Quinn began to sob, after all she had done to Rachel she had done this for her, for everyone, the Glee club looked shocked, but continued to watch.

"Matt, Mike, you guys made me laugh, Matt with your awesome jokes, and Mike with your cool and somewhat crazy dance moves.", both the guys cracked a smile.

"Mercedes, Kurt, you guys have two of the most amazing voices I have ever heard, I don't know why I didn't let you have more solos, it was selfish of me, so, please forgive me?", Rachel seemed to plead, they both got teary eyed.

"Tina, Artie, you two couldn't be more perfect for each other. You have the voices to match too. Keep with it, you two are meant to be.", Tina started sobbing again and Artie got a sad smile, she was right.

"Santana, Brittney, I know I haven't done much to make you like me, but, I hope you can accept this as an olive branch, a peace treaty if you will. You girls made Glee Club a surprise, you also made me a stronger person, so, thanks.", Santana looked shocked, after all she did Rachel still was willing to thank her.

"Puck, Finn, pull yourselves together. You two were best friends, what happened? Sure, Puck was being an idiot, but, Finn, you could have forgiven him. So, until you do, I'm not talking to either of you.", Rachel hmphed and Finn and Puck looked at each other, same old Rachel.

"Mo- Shelby, you made me realize what I don't want to do with my life, thank you for that. A ticket to see my first Spring Awakening show will be arriving in your mailbox on June, 4th, sell it, come see it, whatever.". Rachel grew slightly teary eyed.

"Thank you guys, you taught me so much, I realized what having a family is all about. Sisters and brothers don't always get along, but, we sure did an okay job… Have fun in New York.", Rachel finished off with a half smile, and that was that.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know I liked writing it.**

**-Geo**


	3. Couldn't Have Known

**I was reinspired for this story by a meeting with my idol. Idina Menzel happened to walk into my restaurant... I flipped out. But, anyway, if you want to know (most of the) the gory details you can check it out on my overstuffed profile page.**

**This is a little bit shorter than the other chapters. I just wanted to give this story a solid conclusion. I felt that I left Shelby's POV a little to be desired. I will also update the other chapters as I see fit. Now UPDATED.**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Glee. Nor do I own Wicked. Or the land of Oz. Or Rag and Bone. Or a Park Avenue Apartment. Or a Pony. (One is a lie. You guess.)**

Dreams-and-Gravity-Dreams-and-Gravity-Dreams-and-Gravity

Shelby sat in the same place she was when she recieved the phone call. Head in her hands. Eyes red with tears. Her heart was aching, her entire body was aching. She needed someone, something to hold onto. So, she grabbed the nearest object. A cold, empty, ceramic coffee cup that had been sitting on the kitchen counter directly behind her. It smelt strongly of old, musky coffee (as she had expected it to) and the red paint was worn thin and chipping in some places.

The cup was clutched so tightly in her hands that her fair skin had turned magnolia white around the bases of her fingers. It began to pain her, so, as with all things that began to pain her; she dropped it. The cup simply rolled away a few inches, stopping when the handle touched the black and white tiles of Shelby's modern kitchen. Which resulted in louder crying. It was a pained sound. A wail. Like that of a mother bear that lost its cub to the rapids. Angry at herself for not being there. Angry at the driver of the truck for not stopping fast enough. But, mainly mad at herself...

Her hands flopped onto the floor beside her and her head hung down between her knees. The denim of the dark washed, rather expensive jeans lightly touched her face as she moved. Shelby's tossuled hair was in a sagging messy bun askew on the left side of her head, something that normally bothered her to no end was seemingly pointless now. Now that she had a hand in killing her own child. Intentionally or not, Rachel would still be alive if she hadn't been such a coward. Such an imbecile. Such an ass. Pick your derogatory adjetive. At the moment Shelby would gladly take any or all of them over how she was feeling.

She had taken a lot over the past few years as a teacher and coach, most which didn't phase her; bitch, slave driver, monster, the "Ice Queen", and coachzilla. Just to name a few. Of course there were the names she liked (secretly) in some cases; mom (her favorite), TILF, ma'am, coach, and of course, Glgomnom (used by Beth and Beth only.) Certainly a woman of so many different names could find solstace in one of them. But, contrary to popular belief, Shelby was only human. Only capable of handling so much before she burst. This was one of those moments where she had to let go of all the built up stress, let it all out at once. Events like this only happened once in a great while. The last time she had become "Shelby" again was thirteen years ago. On what would have been Rachel's third birthday.

Shelby shook her head and stood up slowly. Picking up the brightly decorated mug, a gift from one of her students, and setting it back up on the counter with care. Her index finger ghosting over the "C" in coach before returning to a neutral position at her side. Her eyes turned down as she walked up the granite staircase that led to the three rooms upstairs. Her's, Beth's, and the spare. The white wall on the left side of the stairs was bare. A single picture of Beth hung over the top stair. The only picture she had displayed in her otherwise, impersonal house. Had it really come to the point where she was a true recluse? Someone with little family, no real friends, and nothing truly important in her life? No. She had Beth. She _had_ Rachel. Had a chance with Rachel. Her daughter. The only thing that would ever truly be a part of her. She blew that one. She blew it bad.

The overwhelming silence was too much and Shelby let out another tear and a choked and ragged sob. Beth was with the sitter today since Shelby originally planned on attending the funeral. Something which she had chickened out on (as she had been doing a lot recently.) Instead she chose to stay home and feel sorry for herself. Wallow in self pitty and grieve for something she had never really known. Harp for a person with whom she had barely ever known. Hope and pray that her dreams hadn't been taken away, before the little girl she loved had even known she loved her. No one knew. No one but Shelby knew. And that was even more depressing then the death of young protegee Rachel Berry. The fact that her mother, her very own flesh and blood lied to the girl's face about what she wanted. The fact that no matter what she did, it was always wrong. And no matter what she did. She was always hurting someone. And it always came back to bite her in the ass.

Her hallow voice was soft as she made polite small talk with her brother. He didn't know Rachel existed. No one in her family did. Beth was too young to comfort her. Will was too judgemental, and nobody else would really care. And that was the moment Shelby came to the realization that, save for Beth, she was completely, inexplicably alone in this cold, cruel world. Funny how things like that matter now. She let her mind drift as her brother chatted about his two sons. It seemed like hours before they hung up their phones when in reality it had only been sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds. Still, it hadn't gotten her mind off of Rachel. Her baby.

You know when mother's make the threat "I put you here on this Earth and I can take you off of it"? Well, that's one threat that Shelby made good on...

-END

**Soooo. What did you think? Please let me know? I will take anything. Even flames. Because flames mean that you hate me so much that you took time out of your busy day to hate on me. And, no matter how mean spirited you are being, I still feel loved. Because I have a (Park Avenue Apartment) or a (Pony).**


End file.
